


Of Fire and Flowers

by Birdgirl90



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: She's always watched him from afar. One day, their paths cross and life as she knows it will never be the same, not that she would want it to be anyway.  The beginning of Norse Loki and Sigyn's relationship from Sigyn's point of view.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Of Fire and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers!  
> This story is a bit different than the ones you may know me for. I usually write MCU Loki in various situations and AUs.  
> What you may not know is that I'm a pagan in my real life and actually work closely with Norse Loki and his wife Sigyn.  
> The idea for this story was planted a long time ago and I'm only just now getting around to writing it. Not a lot is known about Sigyn beyond what the myths tell us.  
> I thought it would be interesting to write a story that shows what the beginning of their relationship could possibly be like. Their characterizations are based on my experiences working with both of them as a devote.  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Birdie

The first time Sigyn sees Loki up close instead of at a distance, he’s running as if there is an army behind him. She’s seen him from afar, of course, at feasts where he sits by Odin or sometimes makes a fool of himself. He’s trouble, or at least that’s what everyone says. Trouble and a trickster and you should never fully trust him. She’s always wondered how true that is, if him being trouble is all there is to him, but she’s never had the nerve to go up to him and ask. She’s always gotten the feeling that he would laugh at her if she did, regardless, so she tends to just observe, even as she wonders about what really lies beneath his dashing grin.

Right now, though, he’s running straight for her, glancing over his shoulder as he does. He’s a mess of red hair and long limbs, a grin on his face as he runs across the meadow where she’s growing her flowers in a small corner, out of the way. She pauses her watering and watches, a small frown on her face. No one tends to come this way; that’s why she keeps her garden here, so it’s out of the way and out of trouble.

That’s how she’s always been herself - out of the way, and out of trouble.

But as Sigyn watches Loki run like wildfire (because that’s all she can think; he’s like a flame out of control), she can’t help but shake the feeling that is going to change in a moment. Considering he’s heading straight for her, it seems like a logical conclusion. She starts to move out of the way, but she’s too slow. Before she can process what is happening, a long arm wraps around her waist and pulls her along with him. As they run, her feet barely hitting the ground as he practically hauls her along, she glances behind them. Sure enough, there are several people following them, and from the sounds of it, they aren’t entirely pleased. She narrows her eyes as Loki tugs her behind a tree of the forest edging the meadow.

“What are you-”

“Shh,” he tells her with a laugh. “Don’t let them hear us.”

He’s still holding her, and she smacks his hand to get him to let her go. He does so, and there’s almost something sheepish on his face. By the time she’s registered that, it’s passed and he’s back to grinning.

“What did you do?” she whispers, her mind running through all the possible things that could be happening here. This is not the first time she’s heard of him getting into trouble with the local townspeople. “Why are they after you this time?”

“Oh I did nothing,” he tells her, a little too innocently; there’s a spark in his brown eyes though. “Why does everyone always think it’s me?”

“Because you have a tendency to have that effect on people,” she says, matter of factly. “If my flowers get crushed, Loki Laufeyjarson, I swear to the Norns-”

“Ah, good, you know who I am,” he replies, cutting her off, and the grin he gives her makes her stomach flutter in the most ridiculous way. “Saves time.”

Sigyn just looks at him a moment, partially intrigued that she’s finally talking to him at last. She’s pleased he hasn’t laughed at her yet, though she finds she’s a little wary regardless.

“Everyone knows who you are, Loki,” she tells him. “You have a reputation you know.”

“Oh do I now?” he asks lightly. “Is that why you won’t come talk to me? I know you want to.”

A faint pink covers Sigyn’s pale cheeks and she looks away.

“And how do you know that?” she asks in response. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me across the hall,” he replies, teasing in his voice. “You know I don’t bite, unless you want me to, that is.”

“That’s a mighty large assumption,” Sigyn tells him, choosing to ignore the implication of his words. “For all you know, I could have been looking at Baldur.”

“Baldur is boring and you know it.”

There is some truth to his words. The few times she’s made conversation with the beautiful god, it’s been clear there’s very little upstairs and she’s always excused herself fairly quickly.

“You don’t even know who I am,” she says as a last minute attempt to throw off this conversation.

There’s a pause, a quick moment of silence, and she wonders if she’s caught the trickster off guard. She turns back to him, and for a brief moment, his face turns serious, his eyes wide.

“Of course I know who you are,” he tells her as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re Sigyn, I’ve seen you with Frigg and Freya a few times.”

This surprises her. People tend to underestimate her, to overlook her even when she’s in plain sight. It doesn’t bother her much; there’s a part of her that prefers it that way. While she does sometimes attend court, the gossip and boasting is boring to her. She much prefers being outside with her little garden, barefoot and in solitude. It’s quieter and she can think better that way. 

“How-”

“Your flowers are lovely,” he tells her, still serious, or at least, as serious as he can be with his eyes alight with mischief. “I’ve been waiting for you to come talk to me so I can tell you that.”

She doesn’t actually know how to respond to that. She takes a moment to compose herself and gather her thoughts.

“Well, you could always just come talk to me,” she retorts quietly. “There’s no rule saying you can’t approach a lady first.”

“I’ve been enjoying watching your inner conflict,” Loki says with that grin. “I knew our paths would eventually cross though.”

She rolls her eyes at that, a part of her wanting to smack him again, another part of her for some reason pleased he’s noticed her. The people chasing him are getting closer, and she can gather from what they’re yelling that it has something do with farmland and cattle turned unnatural colors.

“We know you’re there, Loki!” one of them yells, and she turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “Come back here and fix what you’ve done!”

Sigyn sighs and puts her hands on her hips. This is not how she expected her afternoon to go. If anything, she was planning on finishing her flowers and starting to plant a section for vegetables, then maybe make some tea. She has to admit, though, this much more interesting.

“Are you sure you didn’t do anything?” she asks, and he has the grace to look a little sheepish again.

“Well, it wasn’t anything bad…”

“They seem really upset.”

“It was just a bit of fun,” Loki tells her with a shrug. “It’s not my fault they don’t have a sense of humor. No one got hurt, the cattle are fine. If anything, they’re much prettier now than they were; purple isn’t that bad and just because they cluck like chickens doesn’t mean they’ll taste like it.”

A small smile creeps up the side of Sigyn’s lips as she imagines the chaos he’s left, though she tries to hide it.

“See?” he says with a small laugh. “You have a sense of humor. You get it. I knew you would.”

“What? No, that’s really immature and-”

The farmers are nearing closer.

“Well, that’s my cue to go,” Loki tells her, flashing another grin as he cuts her off yet again. 

He presses a quick kiss to her cheek that makes her face burn, and then he’s darting off deeper into the woods, leaving her still behind the trees, head spinning from what just happened. She watches him go for a moment before stepping out, fully intending to return to her garden and her quiet afternoon. One of the farmers stops her, though, before she can slip away.

“Where did he go?” the man asks, and something almost protective rises in Sigyn, though she isn’t sure why.

“Where did who go?” she asks, and she knows how to make her blue eyes wide in situations like this. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The farmer sighs.

“Loki Laufeyjarson,” he says as if it’s obvious. “He went this way.”

“I believe you are mistaken,” Sigyn tells him, and she has no idea why she’s covering for the mischievous red headed god. “I haven’t seen anyone this way. I would check east, perhaps.”

The farmer looks as though he doesn’t believe her, and she stares at him as innocently as she can. After a moment turns to the rest and redirects them east. Once they’re gone, she heads back to her garden and picks up her watering can. 

She can still feel his lips on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers!  
> I hope you enjoyed the start of this story!  
> I haven't decided on a publishing schedule for it or on how many chapters long it will be, but as it comes, I'll be sure to keep you updated.  
> As always, I love hearing what you think about what you've read in the comments section!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Birdie


End file.
